epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Ivy vs Ace - Bonus Battle - Commission
Hey guys! So I got some feedback on my season 3 news with some good predictions. You guys predicted Dr. Frank-N-Furter vs Dr. Strangelove, that one was easy since I had been mentioning it multiple times before. You got Tom Cruise vs Shia LaBeouf. You got Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Ronald Reagan. Good job. A few of you got suspicious when I literally gave out the answer...twice. Yes, I am doing Walt Disney vs Jim Henson 2 (a sequel to both my Walt Disney vs Jim Henson and ERB's Jim Henson vs Stan Lee). The other hints you have yet to piece to a battle (with an extra hint each) are going to be at the end of the blog. This bonus battle was a commission for my friend, Megan. I took two of her OC's, Ivy Blackwoods and Ace Gayle, got bios for both characters, and created a rap battle for her. I'll include the bios in the blog so you can get your own feel of the characters before reading the battle. If you also would like a battle commissioned in a similar way, just put a comment on this post and we can talk about it. Enjoy! Bios Other info gathered: Ace - /really/ likes butts, was created in late 2013 Ivy - "will probably beat you up if you keep asking to take her picture", was created in early 2013 Lyrics Ace Gayle: I'm about to Ace this, the best sketch is about to prevail, for, My rhymes are ice cold, you can call it a Gaylestorm! Rock them snake bites, man, I'm venom and I'm striking, Not a botanist but I know that I spit poison, Ivy. I'm the slyest, flyest pygophile and I'll annhilate Your butt until it's tinier than your between-your-thighs aisle. Smile once in a while, or are you scared a camera will see you do that? Well good news for you, even /I/ wouldn't want at that ass. Ivy Blackwoods: Ugh, will you just chill? Since that's what you're used to, You're messing with the OG OC, flowing better than you do. While you're "socializing" with Chander, I'm killing it with my bitches, I /would/ kick your ass if you didn't enjoy it. I'll cram a twunk in the trunk, dump him off in some backwoods country, Go back to the planet you're from, this is Blackwoods' country. I'm annoyed that you think you're superior to me, When I can easily beat you black and blue like your hair used to be. Ace Gayle: Well now I got you seeing green, Ivy, I guess I just snared ya, And now I'll slice off the rest of your Skrillex haircut! I swing both ways while you can't even get a push, So shut up! Pucker up! And kiss my tush! Ivy Blackwoods: It may be in names, but I'm the better ace, You can call me Ivy League the way my mouth darts up in this place. You're not old enough to drink, but here's the chaser: I want you gone. Psst, Megan, there's the eraser. Bye, bi. Poll Who won? Ace Gayle Ivy Blackwoods Hints An under-appreciated performance-artist song-and-dance man against his grandma; I'm going to try to R.E.M.ember that, but I have to fire some doubts about it actually being his grandmother... More comic books!; Maybe just a Stan Lee cameo...or back-up verse... An HBO television comedy about a group of people struggling to survive in the competitive world of technology vs A FOX television comedy about a group of people struggling to survive in a world with no other people; My two favorite shows. That's an idea right there. It's a fun idea, but I'll have to go middle-out to figure it all out, I hope that turns out to be my Forte. (The Last Man on Earth vs Silicon Valley, guessed by CaveJohnson333) Two video games both centering around players choice and reactions, that can cause character death if any mistake is made; Uh, that sounds a little dark..and Heavy, I say lets do it, but it may take a bit Until the lyrics dawn on me. (Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain, guessed by CaveJohnson333) Freddy Fazbear vs Slender Man; YES I'M DOING IT (Freddy Fazbear vs Slender Man, guessed by It's Not A Joke) Category:Blog posts